smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of Smurfy Hollow (Hero Stories)/Part 5
Fergus, Brainy and Smurfette returned to the village. "I'm starting to like that Horseman," Fergus said. "Yeah! Especially when he's riding away," Brainy said. "There you are! We were getting worried about you," Papa Smurf said. "Now, Fergus, are you ready to receive your medal?" "That's nice and all, but I think Brainy should have it," Fergus said. "Look, Brainy. I just want to say I'm sorry. For scaring you like that and all. It's just... I try so hard every year, and you always won." "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kept all those smurfberries a secret. And I may have got a little carried away with the whole winning thing," Brainy said. "Seems to me, laddie, that we let winning a medal get in the way of what's really important here... family," Fergus said. "That's true," Brainy said, agreeing with what he said. "See, you guys, when the two of you help each other, well, that's what family is all about," Smurfette said as she handed them the medal. "Still, you should have it," Fergus said, handing the medal to Brainy. "Negative! I've not exactly been playing fair," Brainy said rejecting it. "No, come on now, lad!" Fergus said. "No, you won. You should have it," Brainy said. "You take it!" Fergus said. The two then proceeded to give reasons why the other deserved the medal, before it flew out of their hands and round Lazy's neck. "Lazy?" all the Smurfs said in surprise. "I win!" Lazy said, sounding really tired, before he quickly fell asleep. "Ah, come here you big sook!" Fergus said as he gave Brainy a hug. "I love this wee little laddie." "That's a little too much," Brainy shouted as he was swung round by Fergus. "Too much momentum." "Very nice. Now, how about a beat," Smurfette said, as she pointed to the orchestra, who began to play. The Smurfs watched as Fergus and Brainy danced on the stage. Meanwhile outside the village, Papa Smurf was sitting on a tree root. "Good job in getting them home safe," he said to the Headless Horseman. "I guess I should change you back now." So he used a magic powder to transform the Headless Horseman back in the goat that annoyed Vanity. "You must be hungry. Okay, let's go find Vanity's hat," Papa Smurf insisted, as he jumped onto the goat's back and they headed off into the forest. ... "And so that's the story of the legend of Smurfy Hollow," Hero said, finishing his story. "So the Headless Horseman was a goat?" Clumsy asked. "Well, sure, I'm mean, what else could it have been?" Hero asked. "I could've smurfed that Headless Horseman with one hand tied behind my smurf," Snappy boasted. "Yeah, right, Snap! You would smurf for your life as soon as he smurfed after you," Sassette said. "I would like to see him try," Snappy said. "Just to set the record straight," Hefty said, trying to sound brave. "I was completely unscared the entire situation." "Really?" Nat asked. "Heh! Not scared. Not even one little...," Hefty said, before a bat shrieked, causing him to jump into Hero's arms. "Hold me!" "It's just a bat, Hefty," Hero insisted. "Hey! Give a Smurf a break," Hefty said. "Just a warning, Hero!" Wonder told him. "I don't want you smurfing this story to our future child, you'll smurf them nightmares." "Don't worry," Hero said. "I'm not going to smurf them ghost stories... well, at least until they're old enough." "No! Not ever!" Wonder said. "I don't want to find out our future child can't sleep at night because of your ghost story." "Eh, Hero!" Clumsy said, as he patted Hero on the shoulder and pointed out to the forest, where they could see hundreds of bats staring at them. They all looked at each other, before the bats flew towards them. "RUN FOR YOUR SMURFS!" Slouchy shouted, as they ran back to the village, with all the bats following them. THE END Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Legend of Smurfy Hollow Chapters